Magical Attraction
by crazywitch28
Summary: Kira is just an orphan girl from the Southern Isles trying to get by. When the stormy wind blows her ship into the harbour of Arendelle her life takes a sudden turn when she bump into the beautiful Snow Queen. An encounter that will surely change both of their lifes.
1. Prologue

Icy winds howled and lightning cracked illuminating the fjord and the town in an unearthly beauty.

Waves were crashing with a deafening roar.

Her hand on the balustrade was trembling. A lonely tear was silently running down her face. It was just the same weather like that night...

There was a sudden knock on the door making her jump.

"W-who is it?"

"Elsa? It's me. Anna."

She relaxed wiping her face.

"Anna. Please come in."

A young woman with bright red messy hair appeared in the door, holding a tray with two steaming mugs of -

"Do I smell chocolate?", the woman at the window smiled and a twinkle appeared in her eyes. The younger woman smiled warmly and closed the door behind her.

"I thought you might wanna have a hot drink and some company."

Elsa stepped away from the window and took the steaming mug Anna was holding out for her.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks."

Quietly they sat down on a cosy sofa in front of the crackling fire. There was silence for a while.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Please look at me."

Sighing, she turned to face the redhead, smiling. Annas eyes were sparkling in the firelight.

"The storm - it reminded me of them, too."

Elsa startled for a second.

"What makes you think I did think -?"  
Anna cut her off with an uncharacteristically stern look.

"Because I did."

Elsa sighed.

"I'm sorry Anna."

Anna put down her mug and suddenly jumped her sister, hugging her tightly. Elsa let out a squeal of surprise. Then she smiled, closed her eyes and hugged her sister back.

"Sometimes you are an idiot, Elsa."

"I know. I'm sorry.", she mumbled into her sister's hair. Anna pushed away from her looking at her sister.

"And stop the 'I'm sorry' for heavens sake." She smiled warmly. "There is nothing to be sorry for."

Elsa sighed, her eyes getting watery.

"Okay."

Anna tilted her head.

"Okay?" A sheepish grin spreading across her face. Elsa nodded then jumped as Anna started tickling her.

"Okay?", she repeated while Elsa giggled uncontrollably while trying to fend off her sister.

"Okay!"

Anna hugged her.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 1: At the docs

It was a rainy afternoon on the Southern Isles when Kira stepped out on the docs.

Great.

Grumpily she pulled the hood of her coat over her head. Just what she needed right now. Another rainy day at work.

She hurried through the narrow side streets to the waterfront. She just hoped that Ed hadn't overslept again.  
When she pulled open the small back door of the shipping company she worked for, Ed wasn't there yet. In fact, no one was. Great. Wasn't there supposed to come in an important shipment today? She pulled off her hood. Well, seemed like she had to get started by herself.

She went to the office in the front of the great hall, avoiding the stashed boxes everywhere. Seriously, she thought to herself, when would Ed start implementing a stashing system for all this stuff? It was a miracle one found anything in here!

Eds desk was empty so she sat down and looked through his shipment records. Kira knew she remembered something about a ship coming in today from - what the hell was the name of the city? She ran her fingers over the shipment records. Ah there it was! Arendelle. Yes, that had to be it. Some boxes and barrels of fish and wool were shipped in today. She sighed and closed the book. Well, if Ed was running late she might as well get started. She went back outside and around to the small stable behind the warehouse. She heard a loud whinny as she entered the dark shack.

"Hey there boy. You ready for work?"

She put on the old oil lamp in the dark stable. A big nose nudged her elbow bumping her into the wall.

"Hey careful!", she laughed turning around. The big brown horse in front of her was nudging her elbow again, snorting.

"You're hungry, aren't you Silus?"

She pulled a small apple from her pocked and held it out for the horse. He stretched out his head and with one bite it disappeared in his mouth with loud chewing noises. She petted him gently on the head.

Once fed she took the horse outside strapping it in front of the old cart. His hooves clacked loudly on the cobblestones as she took him to the front of the warehouse. The light was dim since it was still early. When she turned the corner she saw a big man standing in front of the door, holding out a lantern and nodding when he saw her.

"Hey, Lass. Sorry 'm a bit late."

She grinned and nodded back at him.

"So, we're ready?"

He nodded and walked by her side. He yawned.

"Darn royals why on earth do they arrive so bloody early?"

Kira looked up to his wrinkled face.

"Royals? Who's coming with the ship?"

He shrugged.

"Dunno. But that's not our concern. We just unload the ship."

She nodded.

"Spoiled brats all of 'em", she heard Ed mumble under his breath, "sittin' in their bloody castle all day playin' polo."

She had to agree. She didn't like them, too. The only few times Kira had seen the royal family of the Southern Isles were never pleasant. Their boys were spoiled, loud and uncivilised. What did they know of a simple man's life? Nothing. They never had to worry about where to get the next meal of sleeping out in the cold. No.

"Well, sure hope they didn't forget about our cargo this time. The stores are waitin' for fresh supplies."

"Aye. Tha' they do."

Down at the doc a big ship had just pulled into the harbour. When they approached a huge carriage just pulled up in front of the gateway. Kira rolled her eyes and quickly walked past it. When she approached the ship a sailor called down to her from the deck of the ship. A grin passed over her face.

"Ahoi (y/n)!"

She waved.

"Ahoi the' Lucas!"

Ed nodded with an unchanged expression, still carefully eying the carriage.

"So, you got supplies for us, boy?", he said in a harsh tone finally pulling his eyes away from the royal procession. Lucas, a tall, slender young man with long brown hair and beard jumped down.

"Aye Sir, tha' I do."

He pulled up a small shipment book from his pocked and went through the list.

"Aye, seventeen boxes and fourteen barrels for you Ed, right?"

Ed nodded. Lucas smiled and whistled up to some sailors on deck.

"Aye Lads, bring down the cargo for Ed, will ya!"

Lucas clapped Kira's shoulder.

"So (y/n), what's news around town? You doin' well?"

She nodded.

"Sure. Nothin' new 'round 'ere. But what about you? Where have ya been?"

Lucas eyes twinkled and he nodded over to the carriage. She followed his gaze. Just this moment a young noble man was walked down to the carriage. Her eyes widened as she realised who it was.

"But that is Prince Hans!", she mumbled under her breath.

"Aye", Lucas grinned, "and he got himself into quite the trouble back in Arendelle."

Her eyes darted to him. Even Ed seemed to pay attention.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Lucas opened his mouth but at that moments the sailors appeared atop of the walkway interrupting him.

"Lucas, give us a hand?"

Ed nodded to Kira.

"Go 'elp 'em."

Lucas hurried up the walkway followed by Kira. The boxes were heavy but after working for Ed for the last six years she was used to heavy lifting. At first, the sailors had been awkward towards her. A girl working at the docs? But after a while everyone had calmed down and accepted Kira as one of them. Lucas had a hand in it she suspected.

Kira and Lucas went way back.

They grew up together at the orphanage, he was a few years older than her and after he left he kept sending jer letters and when it was time for Kira to leave she came to the Southern Isles by the age of 18 and Lucas got her the job with Ed. That was over six years ago now.

Lucas handed you a box.

"There ya go."

She put the box onto her shoulder and walked back down the gateway. She saw that Prince Hans was standing in front of - was it the King? Maybe. Either way, one of his older brothers.

As she passed she heard the king say: "-shameful. Just shameful. What on earth were you thinking? Attacking the Queen of Arendelle?"

"My king, I thought-"

But he was cut off.

"No! That is exactly the problem! You didn't think and now we have to clean up your mess! Again!"

Kira turned her head away as she passed, hiding a grin. Seemed like someone was in a lot of trouble. She passed the box to Ed who stored it on the carriage. Lucas came with another box.

"So - what's the story with him and this Queen?"

Lucas laughed.

"Ya free tonight? We'll be at the Ole Mare after finishin' here. I'll tell ya then."

Kira nodded. Curious.


	3. Chapter 2: A Sailor's Tale

The pub was crowded tonight. She pulled off her hood and opened the front of her leather coat. Kira didn't have to look for Lucas and his crew. She heard them the moment she set foot in the pub. A loud group at the other end of the room. She grinned and shook her head. Every time the sailors made port here it would get loud in the pub. Kira loved it. They always brought news and funny tales. And it would mean that Lucas came back. She could always rely on him and even if he was away – sometimes for month at a stretch – he would make her felt better about herself.

Kira pushed trough the crowd to the bar. The young barmaid – Tilda – smiled when she saw her.

"Evenin' Kira. The usual?"

"Ye know me too well."

Winking she brought her a large mead with juniper berries mixed in. Also, she put down a small shot glass with a golden liquid in front of her. Kira eyed it cautiously. Frowning she looked up at her.

"What's that?"

She winked again and held up another shot glass for herself.

"Bottoms up."

Kira sighed and smiled at her. She smelled the liquid. It had a strong smell to it like something similar to rum. As she downed it burned down her throat. It was something like – whiskey – but sweet. Almost honey like.

"That's good. Wha' is it?"

She smiled.

"Hoped you'd like it. It's called Mist."

She nodded. A customer called to Tilda from the other side of the bar.

"See ye later?", she asked. Kira smiled and took her mead.

"Sure."

She touched her arm lightly and then hurried off. Kira pushed through the crowd, avoiding a bunch of very drunken men roaring and laughing and two middle-aged women in a loud discussion until she reached Lucas and his crew. Sixteen in total. Lucas had introduced them many times, but she were a mess with names. But she recognised Till, though. He lifted a hand in greeting as she approached.

"Lassie! There ye are!"

Till, a tall blond man with long blond hair and beard got up and hugged her briskly. She laughed.

"Getoff me ye big oaf!"

He laughed and pushed her away, acting offended.

"But sweet lassie! What have I done to offend ye?"

"Must be your face!", Kira retorted. His mates roared in laughter. Kira hugged him gently.

"Missed ye."

He put his hands around her, laughing.

"Missed ye, too, Kira."

The sailors greeted her and Lucas pulled up a chair beside him. Till sat down at the other side of them.

"Kira, good to see ye."

She touched Lucas on the shoulder.

"Ye, too."

The sailors were a cheerful bunch. They exchanged stories about their last voyage. She had heard it many times. After a few pints more their stories would suddenly contain sea serpents, dragons and beautiful princesses they had courted.

"As if any decent gal would come anywhere near somethin' as filthy as ye!", the other sailors roared in laughter when Till finished his last story about this baroness that he swore he courted. Kira laugh loudly.

That moment Tilda came over with a new round of Ale. The sailors eyed her curvy figure with hungry eyes. Kira grinned widely, the liquor slowly getting to her head.

"Aye, if it isn't the sweetest gal in town!", Till roared in a hoarse voice and took the ale Tilda is offering him. Tilda rolled her eyes in annoyance but winked sheepishly at him.

"Ye really think that would work, love?"

He shrugged. She handed out the rest of the ale and, to her surprise, handed Kira another shot of that liquor. She winked at her.

"Another one, love?"

"Sure."

She took the liquor from Tilda's hand downed it in one gulp.

"So, Tilda, how do ye do?", Lucas asked smiling broadly.

"Oh, fine. How was yer journey? Where have ye been this time?"

Lucas eyes got a twinkle in them.

"Why don't ye stay? I was about to tell Kira here about it anyway. Ye won't believe what happened!"

Tilda laughed.

"Don't ye say that just about every time?"

He shook his head violently.

"No! This time was different!"

Kira noticed that the other sailors' eyes got a strange look. Some seemed just as excited as Lucas, others suddenly got a grave expression. She were intrigued.

Tilda sighed.

"Well, all right. If it really is so unbelievable, I guess I can spare a moment."

She smileed down at Kira.

"Ye mind?"

Kira pushed back her chair and she sat down on Kira's right leg. Till at her side winked at her. Behind Tilda's back Kira winked back at him before focussing her attention back at Lucas. He sipped his ale and then stood. She rolled her eyes. He should have been a bard. And so he began his tale.

"Ye know we were at sea for weeks and nothing exiting happened on the way. The weather was nice and warm and we were eager to make port in Arendelle. Ye know of Arendelle?"

Tilda nodded. He continued.

"Well, turns out we arrived there just in time for the coronation of their young queen. And oh my, Arendelle is a beautiful place! There was music and celebration all night in the streets. And, oh boy, did we participate."

The sailors chuckled and Lucas winked at them.

"Well, some of us went up to the castle to see this young queen for ourselves. And my Lord that woman is a beauty like you have never seen before!"

His eyes got a dreamy expression making Kira chuckle. Tilda giggled amused.

"If ye gonna tell me now ye courted that woman I'm gonna throw ye out of 'ere meself!"

Lucas laughed but his eyes grow serious.

"Nah. A lass like that would never bother to look at me. But somethin' incredible happed. When we approached, she ran out and at first I though 'oh my what a beauty' but then somethin' strange happened. The temperature suddenly dropped several degrees and the water – it just froze solid! When she lifted her hands – ice came out of them! And then she ran off – and the whole fjord froze solid!"

Kira and Tilda laughed but the rest of the sailors stayed quiet this time causing her to throw a questioning look at Till. His eyes were serious and he nodded.

"It was – like _magic_.", he whispered in a hoarse voice.

Lucas nodded.

"Believe me or not but that woman has magic!"

Kira shook her head.

"And how was Prince Hans involved in this?"

Lucas scratches his beard.

"I donno all of the details but it came down to this. Apparently he tried to murder the queen but somehow the queens younger sister stopped him and the queen brought back summer. I saw it with me own eyes."

She didn't believe him. Magic. There was no such thing as magic. Tilda shook her head. On the other hand, the story about Prince Hans she did believe. Wouldn't have been the first time that brat got himself into trouble. Tilda sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Honestly boys, I dunno what ye have been drinking over there but apparently ye all have lost it."

The sailors protested loudly but she would not have it. She got up and looked down at Kira..

"Kira, be careful 'round these lads. They 'ave lost it."

Till stared after her for a moment then looked at Kira.

"Kira, ye believe us, don't ye?"

She shrugged.

"I dunno. Magic? That sounds a bit to weird for my taste."

Lucas sighed.

"But it is as we told ye! That queen has magic!"

She giggled.

"I think that queen has gotten to yer head my friend."

Till laughed at this and clapped her on the shoulder.

"She was a true lady. Ye should have seen her!"

"So what did she look like?"

Lucas' eyes got that dreamy expression again.

"Oh my where to start? Well, one thing I do remember is her light blonde hair and her extremely blue eyes. Pale skin, slender figure and her elegant movement – not like some of these gals you see each day, no – she's a real lady."

"A bit too skinny for my taste, though", interjected Till.

"But she had a real nice ass, though!"

Kira started laughing uncontrollably.

"My my, she has driven all of ye mad, it seems!"

"Who has?"

Tilda was back and grinned down at her.

"That mysterious queen. Apparently, she's a real cutie."

Tilda's eyes sparkled. Till grinned up to her.

"No one can compare to ye, love. Don't worry."

Tildas eyes flashed over to him.

"Why thanks."

She looked back at Kira and put her hand on her shoulder.

"My shift will be over soon. Ye wanna walk me home later?"

Kira tried to hide a blush when the lads around her started grinning like mad while she met Tilda's hazelnut brown eyes.

"Sure."

She left the table and the boys started roaring with laughter, clapping her on the back. Till looked slightly taken aback but grinned sheepishly at her.

"Won't ye look at that. What do ye have that I don't?"

"Manners."

The boys laughed loudly. Lucas nearly fell off his chair from laughing so hard. Kira sipped herr ale while waiting contently for them to calm down. Then, Lucas looked at her.

"So, even though ye don't believe me at least I hope ye enjoyed my story."

She nodded.

"Sure I did."

Kira saw Tilda waving at her from across the bar and got up.

"So gents, I'll be leaving now."

Lucas grinned.

"Kira, I hope ye'll meet that queen one day. She would get those barmaids out of yer head for good."

She grinned and hugged him.

"Aye, but only if she got into my bed instead."

Lucas laughed.

"Have fun."


End file.
